The Story of Crunch and Crash
by Rebelbot
Summary: A strange creature came to the Autobot asking to join. Is he friend or foe and where did he or they come from?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was so dark, so utterly dark that he could not see. Where was he or better yet where were _they_? Yes he started to remember he was in a lab of some kind and remember hearing voices as well but one voice that sounded familiar and then remembered seeing something else was there who looked just like him. He tried to think harder on the familiar voice until he got a picture of purple mech with a single optic. He felt anger in him even hatred to this mech Shockwave as the name came to him.

_"He was the one who done this to us. He made us suffer and for what his own little experiment"_ a voice said in his head but it was not his own. It must be the other mech, yes, he was sure of it and he could feel him so close like a part of him.

_"Yes he made us suffer and in time we will him suffer as he made us" _

In the dark part of the junkyard two pairs of optics turned on letting off a soft glow of red. Two faces can be seen within the red growl sharing the same scowl and hatred in their optics.

At Autobot HQ Optimus was with Prowl and Jazz planning their attack against the Decepticons.

"We're not finding any luck against them," Jazz said in a serious voice, "Their breaking our defenses and it's only a matter of time before they beat us for sure."

"As much as I hate to say it Prime but Jazz is right," Prowl said, "The Decepticons have us backed up in a corner."

Prime didn't answer for he was deep in thought.

"There must be a way out of this," he said softly to himself.

Suddenly there were shouts coming from the other side of the room's door the three mechs were in.

"What could possible be happening out there?" Prowl asked not expecting an answer.

Suddenly a young mech open the door and came through it. The look on his face made it seem that he had seen a ghost.

"Yes, what is it?" Optimus said a bit concerned.

"Commander the-there someone here who w- wants to s-see you," The young mech said finding it hard to find his voice, "He, I mean, they have some info that may help us in are battles."

"Okay let's see what this is all about," Optimus said as he went to the door. Jazz and the Prowl as the yellow mech lead them to their "guest". When they entered they all gasped at what they saw. There on the bench was what looked be a round blue and white mech. It had two wings that replaced it right arm and a single wing for its left leg and its right leg was an arm. Two dragon head with red optics took the place of its left. It had two normal head that wore dragon head for their helmet in complete blue. The two normal heads looked up at the newcomers with deep red optics.

"When can….," the left head began as the right finished its sentence, "……we join."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At first neither Optimus, Jazz, nor Prowl could speak and just stared at the so called mech if it was one.

"Well, are you going to say something or just stare at us all," The left head said.

"I have heard that you have some info for us," Optimus said at last.

"Yes, Shockwave planning on building dragons that can powerlink," the right head, "As you can see it still a work in progress."

"Yes, I see, is there anything else you can tell us?" Optimus asked.

"Not really, a lot of it is blurred and that is all we really could remembered," The left said.

"Can you at least tell us your name or names?" Jazz asked.

The two heads looked at each other unsure of how to answer. In fact they did not have an answer at all for they don't know their own names. That memory has been taken away from them because of the experiments of Shockwave. Two words came to mind and they quickly used them.

"Crunch" the right head said, "Crash," the left said.

"Well, Crunch and Crash, welcome to the Autobots," Optimus said, "Rachet will come and give you check up to see if you in working order."

Crunch and Crash nodded as Prowl radioed Rachet. Optimus wondered if he made the right choice allowing the two former Decepticons into the Autobots.


	3. Chapter 3

Ratchet was stumped by what he was confronted with. He did a scan of Crunch and Crash but that didn't help much.

"Well," Crunch said impatiently.

"Well, you healthy as far as I can tell," Ratchet replied.

"Can we be separated in any way?" Crash asked.

"Well, no," Ratchet said, "It would appear that when your body was merged together it merged you circuits, wires, everything, even your sparks."

"Right now your sparks are half merge to each other but are still separate enough so to give both of you different personality," Ratchet explained, "If I tried to separate you two it might kill both of you."

After the checkup Crash and Crunch went to the common room to get some energon. A few Autobots were there talking amongst themselves and did not take notice of Crunch and Crash as they entered. They flew over to the energon dispenser to get some and were greeted by Prowl.

"I hope your checkup went okay," Prowl said.

"It did, Ratchet said we were healthy," Crunch replied and Crash asked, "Is there any Decepticons activities?"

"Nothing so far," Prowl answered, "I know you two want to go after Shockwave for what he did but you shouldn't let revenge take control of both of you."

"We know but we still wish to make him pay for what he did to us," Crash said as he took a zip and then gave Crunch a zip of the energon.

"I hope you know what you two are getting into," Prowl said as he walked off.

A few hours later the Decepticons attacked near the Autobots base. To Crunch and Crash this was a perfect time to get the revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

The battle had lasted for quite some time now as each side exchanged fire. Crunch and Crash proved to be valuable members of the team due to his strength and flying abilities. They were enjoying themselves slashing Decepticons left to right. A seeker suddenly appeared to their left. Without even thinking the two dragon heads started to charge up and then released a double beam attack the destroyed the seeker. Crunch and Crash just smiled at this discovery and did it again into the center of the Decepticon army. Nearly half of the Decepticon were killed by the blast as Crash and Crunch chuckled to themselves. They observed the damage they caused but their attention soon focused on a single figure. The figure was Shockwave who decided to join this fight. They could feel the hated build up within them and they charged him. Shockwave saw them coming and barely got out of the way when they slashed at them. They continued their attack on Shockwave. Fueled by rage they were blinded to what Shockwave was doing. When he dodged another attack he let lose an attack that paralyzed Crunch and Crash. As they hit the ground Shockwave approached them at looked them over. He soon called for one of the others to help him.

"Why do you care about this freak so much?" The soldier asked.

"I need to do some test on these two," Shockwave said.

The Decepticon retreated from the battle and the Autobots cheered and celebrate the victory not knowing that two of them were missing.

Crunch and Crash slowly powered up their optics to an empty room. They tried to move but they couldn't and it was then they realized that they were strapped to a table and both jaws of their two dragon head were strapped together.

"I see that you're awake at last," Shockwave said as he entered the room.

A low growl from Crunch and Crash were all he got from them.

"I'm amazed that you two survived," Shockwave said, "I only predicted a 5 chance of it."

"That's only because you threw out like trash," Crash said angrily.

"I'm now curious on how function and just why survived," Shockwave said.


	5. Chapter 5

Crunch and Crash powered up their optics to the setting. They must have passed out but why did they. Then they remembered they Shockwave's lab and he was doing some kind of experiment on him. They looked around searching for him. They found Shockwave on their left but his back was turn to them and was looking at a screen and was talking about something probably about them.

"Extraordinary, their armor so dense it must be impossible to get through," Shockwave said, "Their circuitry has merged as well but their sparks are only half merged leaving enough of each for two personalities but that doesn't explain they survive."

Shockwave turned to face Crunch and Crash to see them struggle against their restraints that held them down.

"It's futility to fight," Shockwave said, "I may not know how you two survived when I threw you out but now that you're here there is use the two of you."

"What makes you think we'll help you so freely," Crunch growled, "If I remember correctly we don't like you for what you did to us."

"His head must be as dense as our armor," Crash said as he chuckled.

"I never said you had a choice in the matter," Shockwave said, "All you need is a little reprogramming."

"Good luck with that," Crunch sad with a laugh, "Like you said our armor is so dense nothing can get through it."

"But that doesn't mean that I can find a way to break through it," Shockwave said, "All I need is time."

With that Shockwave left the room leaving Crunch and Crash alone to think.

"So now what?" Crash asked.

"I don't know, Crash," Crunch replied, "We could try to radio HQ but probably already knock out our com. links but other then that we just sit back and hope we get rescued."

"I hope you're right, Crunch, because I don't want to work or that creep," Crash said.

Lucky for them a rescue team was being formed and plans of rescuing them were forming lead by Optimus Prime.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been two days now and Shockwave still couldn't penetrate Crunch and Crash's armor. For Crunch and Crash, they were bored out of their minds. With each passing moment they lose their hope of ever being rescued, even thinking that the Autobots had abandoned them. Leaving them to rot and experimented by Shockwave. A noise could be heard from the door causing Crunch and Crash to look up. The noise became louder as the door was blown right off its hinges. Several Autobots ran into the room. Two came up to them and unlatched them from the table while the others guarded the blown off doorway. When Crunch and Crash were freed the rescue team led them to the escape ship. When Shockwave found out about Crunch and Crash escape he was angered by it and vowed to capture Crunch and Crash and make them into Decepticons.


End file.
